It's pink
by Tchoucas
Summary: TRADUCTION. Kisame et Itachi s'interrogent et se disputent même à propos de quelque chose de rose se trouvant dans l'appartement de Sasori et Deidara. Qu'est donc cet objet ? SasoDei, fond de ItaKisa, slash, drabble, un peu vulgaire sur la fin mais pas trop non plus.


**Titre :** It's Pink (« C'est rose »)

**Auteur :** AoiBlu-Kun

**Traductrice :** Tchoucas

**Genre :** Univers alternatif, humour, romance, yaoi, slash, SasoDei, fond de KisaIta. ~ La fin est plutôt vulgaire ! d'où le rated T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto, l'histoire quant à elle est de AoiBlu-Kun (auteur anglais). La traduction m'appartient en revanche.

**Note de la traductrice :** C'est ma deuxième traduction de l'anglais vers le français, et comme toujours c'est une fiction à moins de 1000 mots. Encore une fois, si jamais vous voyez quelques erreurs de traduction ou quelque chose qui gêne, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir !

**Note de l'auteur : **Joyeux anniversaire Lina ! xDDDDDD Cette fic est dédiée à une bonne amie, Lina, alias ItachiFanGirl24. Son anniversaire est aujourd'hui. (Et mon « J'ai découvert le yaoi CE jour est demain » :DDDD) J'espère que tu vas aimer, Lina, parce que je le jure, si tu n'aimes pas… Je ne vais pas juste te violer demain. :toux: MEUTRE :toux:

* * *

**C'est… Rose ?**

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ? » demanda Kisame, montrant du doigt l'étrange objet rose sur le cintre.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que _je_ sais ? » répondit Itachi. L'Uchiha se pencha en avant, inspectant le tissu rose et soyeux recouvrant le sol du salon de l'appartement de Sasori et Deidara. « Bien qu'ils semblent familier avec ce genre de chose… »

« Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça avant. » dit l'homme à la peau bleue. Il poussa de nouveau le tissu rose.

« Pourquoi le pousses-tu ? » demanda Itachi, « ce n'est pas comme s'il était vivant. ». Itachi regarda Kisame remuer l'objet rose jusqu'à ce que Kisame ne sursaute en arrière, surpris.

« Il s'est déplacé seul ! » cria Kisame. « Je te jure, il a bougé tout seul ! »

Un silence se fit, puis Itachi lança : « Tu es idiot. » Et, il s'avança dans le salon puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé qui poussa un gémissement plaintif. « Allez, viens. Arrête de toucher ça, quelque soit cette chose, et viens t'asseoir sur le canapé. »

« Mais il a bougé tout seul ! » lança Kisame encore hébété, d'une voix plus calme. « Je l'ai vu bouger… »

« Bien sûr que tu l'as vu » répondit évasivement le brun. « Maintenant, viens t'asseoir. » Il tapota sa main sur le coussin qui se trouvait à côté de lui. « Je veux des câlins. »

« … Peut être que nous devrions appeler Deidara et lui demander ce que c'est. » Kisame était encore troublé.

Itachi soupira. « Ignore juste ça, Kisame. Ils seront bientôt rentrés. On pourra leur demanda quand ils… »

« Il a encore bougé ! » s'écria, soudain, Kisame.

« Kisame ! Pose tes fesses ici immédiatement ! » s'emporta à son tour Itachi.

« Mais… Mais… il bouge ! »

« Je m'en fous de ce truc, même s'il commençait à voler ! Maintenant. Viens. Ici ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à crier comme ça, les gars, hn ? » lança une voix agacée et énervée, depuis la porte d'entrée. Les deux hommes tournèrent leur tête vers la provenance du bruit.

« Oh ! » déclara Kisame, « Sasori, Deidara. Vous êtes à la maison. »

« Oui, nous sommes ici » assura Sasori pendant qu'il fermait la porte. Il portait des sacs de l'épicerie.

« Les gars, vous n'avez rien cassé, hn ? » demanda Deidara de la cuisine.

« Non ! » répondirent à l'unisson Kisame et Itachi.

« Bien, hn. » Du son d'où provenait la voix, Deidara et Sasori devaient sans doute être entrain de ranger les courses achetées.

« Mais… heu… » commença Kisame. « Nous avons une question à propos de ça… ce qu'il y a sur le sol, ici. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Sasori.

« Nous ne savons pas » répondit Itachi. « C'est pour cette raison que nous _vous_ le demandons… »

« J'arrive dans une minute, hn » dit Deidara. Le bruit de quelque chose de dur et lourd tombant sur le sol de la cuisine résonna jusqu'au salon. S'ensuivit le bruit de quelqu'un maugréant à voix basse, mais pas assez faiblement pour ne pas être entendue d'Itachi et Kisame.

Fidèle à ses mots, Deidara fut dans le salon une minute après, s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon. Le blond sourit, provoquant un scintillement dans son unique œil bleu visible.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous… » Le sourire de Deidara pâlit, puis disparut, lorsqu'il vit ce que Kisame pointait du doigt. Il se mit à haleter, les yeux s'élargissant autant que son visage devint rouge. « Oh mon… »

Ni Itachi, ni Kisame ne vit ce qui se passa, mais Deidara se dirigea droit sur Kisame, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle, et récupéra le tissu de soie rose sur le sol, puis revint aussitôt à l'endroit où il se tenait juste avant. Il fut terriblement rapide.

Itachi fixa avec des yeux écarquillés, le visage rouge du blond, un sourcil sombre et interrogateur relevé. Puis, il jeta un furtif coup d'œil à Kisame qui le regardait également intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, ça, Deidara ? » demanda Sasori en arrivant derrière lui. Le roux ne reçut pas de réponse, alors il tourna la tête vers Deidara et remarqua le tissu rose qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de surprise. « Est-ce que… ?»

« Chut ! » lança Deidara affolé. Il sera fortement le tissu. « Ne… Ne dites rien, hn ! »

L'atmosphère de la chambre était gênante à cause du silence soudain.

Puis, tout à coup, Sasori se mit à rire.

« C'est… C'est juste que… » Entre deux rires, Sasori parvint à dire : « Ce sont tes… »

« Non ! Tais-toi, hn ! » coupa en criant Deidara, enfonçant le tissu rose dans la bouche de Sasori, en désespoir de cause. Le roux s'arrêta de rire pour laisser place à un étouffement.

Sasori retira la soie rose de sa bouche puis toussa. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Deidara ? Tu crois que c'était _vraiment_ nécessaire ? »

« Vous… » commença Deidara. Il tremblait de colère et de gêne. « Vous… ! » Deidara n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa phrase qu'il sortit du salon en trombe, claquant la porte pour aller dans la cuisine. « N'importe quoi ! » cria alors Deidara.

De nouveau, le calme régna dans le salon. Les seuls bruits provenaient de la cuisine. Deidara transforma la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait en vrai champ de bataille à l'aide des casseroles et des pots d'épices.

« … Donc… » commença Kisame, « c'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Ca ? » demanda Sasori. Il leva le fameux tissu.

« Ce sont… » suggéra Itachi « des sous-vêtements ? »

« Ferme-la, hn ! » cria Deidara de la cuisine. Une poêle vola à travers le salon.

« Une culotte de fille » corrigea Sasori en souriant. Il étira la culotte par ses bouts puis continua : « Jolie, lisse, soyeuse, une culotte de fille. »

« Tu sais quoi, Danna ? Pas de sexe pendant un mois, hn ! »

Le large sourire de Sasori faiblit. Celui-ci se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il supplia presque : « Aw, allez Deidara ! Ne sois pas comme ça ! »

« Alors arrêtez de montrer à tous mes putains de sous-vêtements, hn ! »

« Ce sont des nouveaux, Deidara. Je ne t'ai pas encore baisé avec. »

« Danna ! Taisez-vous ! » cria le blond.

« Pourquoi ne les mettrais-tu pas, hein ? Après ça tu pourras les appeler tes « putains de sous-vêtements ». »

« Et pourquoi ne vous les foutriez-vous pas dans votre… »

… Et ce fut la dernière chose qu'entendirent Itachi et Kisame avant de s'enfuir de l'appartement de ce couple complètement fou.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : xDDDDD Je t'aime Lina.**

Note de la traductrice : Alors, verdict ? Si vous voulez commenter cette fiction, c'est soit ici, soit sur le compte original (la fiction se trouvant dans mes favoris sous le nom de « It's pink »). Merci de votre lecture ! A bientôt !


End file.
